Chlorine is currently used especially for cleaning and disinfection. Compounds of chlorine such as hypochlorous acid (HOCl) or hydrochloric acid (HCl) are formed in a hydrous solution, on which in the end, together with the produced oxygen, the strongly oxidizing and therefore disinfecting effect of hydrous chlorine solutions is based. A similarly disinfecting effect is produced by the chloramines which arise during the reaction of chlorine with nitrogenous compounds, but which are felt by a number of people as being odorous and irritating to the eye. Critical side products of the disinfection with chlorine are finally chlorinated hydrocarbons. They occur in the reaction of chlorine with organic material and can be hazardous in higher concentrations. Efforts have therefore been undertaken regularly to replace chlorine by other chemicals for cleaning and disinfection without achieving the germicidal speed of chlorine.
A further problem in the use of chlorine for cleaning and disinfection is transport and storage, because special care must be observed in respective of this highly reactive substance.
Non-chlorine based detergents have been used in the past. For example, Great Britain patent GB 1 510 452 A discloses a detergent for toilet basins which consists of potassium permanganate and a sodium alkyl sulfate for reducing the surface tension. No further oxidants, especially in co-operation with potassium permanganate, are provided. The suitability of the agent must be doubted in general because no measures are undertaken in order to ensure the alkaline environment. Alkaline conditions, however, are necessary for preventing the precipitation of the manganese dioxide (Mn IV “brownstone”) which shows a low water-solubility. Moreover, these alkaline conditions promote the germicidal effect of the potassium permanganate.